


Rainy Day Nurse

by Ruby_Nightmare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bullying, Face-Sitting, M/M, Mating Press, Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Nightmare/pseuds/Ruby_Nightmare
Summary: Sonjo just can't help but bleed his heart out, even to those who treat him like crap! When he hears that his bully, Gene, is sick, he flies to the rescue, willing to do what he must to get the hog monster feeling tip-top.~
Relationships: Sonjo Kogane/Gene Perkins
Kudos: 5





	Rainy Day Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, fun collaborative piece! All characters belong to Rokku-D, who helped on this work. Enjoy!

Sonjo whizzed around the corner of a street, flying from the granite jaws of the city and out of its skeletal streets. The towering brutalist maze dwindled at each side of him, opening up to the dull horizon of the outskirts, rural and homely. A fresh palette of earthly aromas stirred up from the dampened soil, replacing the deathly stale odor that had persisted within the inner-city streets, a stagnant, choking stench. 

Yellow rain boots skipped like stones over a puddle, landing in soft mud with a squish, road transitioning from asphalt to dirt. The Dwarven Cyclops stirred a heel into the puddle, taking a deep breath just under the brim of his umbrella to let the humid mist greet his face. He smiled, cheeks rising rosily under his single eye, a dazzling chocolate-colored jewel that took up the majority of his skull. The smile on his face began to quake, a tic that always arose when he was anxious.

_ Gene... _ He had just seen his bully a few days ago when he had visited the gym. Sonjo had been pumping squats in a tight pair of pink shorts, his chubby rump eating up his silky white briefs, the perfect opportunity for beratement.

_"Guh. You're so gross, Sonjo. You look like a pig doing those squats. Your fat butt is about to spill out,"_ tormented Gene, red in the face. With those gritting tusks and scrunching Sus snout, it had to have been _anger_. The lad had looked like he was about ready to sweat in frustration.

Sonjo sucked all his fear down with a gulp of breath, dragging his reluctant feet through the mud. A stone carved with the numerals XLV marked his destination, almost illegible by the springy grass growing around it. The surrounding homes weren't exactly decrepit, but they were certainly more homely than the stone structures Sonjo was used to, save for his family's own dwelling. He noted the clay idols that sat on each corner of the thatch roof, holed faces keeping an eery vigil. Their hollow gazes fell upon an ocean of emerald and soft paletted flowers, the yard teeming with ferns, bush, and all manner of fantastical flora. Stone tiles bled through the mess, making for the barest path imaginable. Despite the chaos, everything felt right at home, every plant an exotic specimen rather than some meticulous weed, all vibrant and flourishing with what must have been at least some modicum of care for everything to thrive in such close quarters. Sonjo took a step into the little garden-jungle, hunching over in fear that his bully might come leaping out like a feral hog.

Sonjo blinked, having skipped a few seconds consciously in his fear. A large plank door greeted him, a gate to Hell itself as far as he was concerned. He set the bag he had been carrying down and folded his umbrella, setting it in a separate pocket, away from the contents he had brought for Gene. A hand rose to the door, just under a bovine's skull, three hollow sockets staring back at Sonjo's peeper. His knuckles rapped softly, dreading the demons he envisioned in his head, each one a likely candidate for whatever lurked behind the door. Sonjo let out a girly eep as the door began to creak open.

A mountainous blob of a woman greeted him, none too intimidating if not for her immense blubbery girth. Her eyes were weary, welcoming, far from the fiery glare Sonjo had expected. A loose floral dress hung over her rolling breasts and bed of a stomach, her heft shaking like a tree in the wind as she shifted against the doorframe with an arm against the wood. Her piggy nose turned up, snuffling as she brushed her thick frizzled mane of hair back over an ear.

"Yes, who might you be? We don't want anything if you're soliciting," she drawled lazily, in no actual rush to get Sonjo off her doorstep, almost looking relieved to have someone to talk to.

"Oh no, I'm not selling anything, ma'am. Just smiles! And those are free. I noticed Gene hadn't been to school so I checked with the teacher and they told me he was sick so-," prattled Sonjo, lips forming syllables and words at a mile a minute. The woman blinked, almost unable to keep up in her natural drowsiness.

"How very sweet. He hasn't had any visitors since he became ill. I think he'd enjoy the company. Come right in, please," urged Gene's mother, shuffling her fat caboose to one side to allow Sonjo inside. Sonjo gave her a bright smile, stealing a hug into the woman's great big mound of a belly as he passed. She was surprised, but not offended, letting him sink into her incredibly soft cushion of fat. There was no shyness from the boy, hugging onto as much of her as he could with earnest affection. 

"Oh bless you, it's nice to meet you too. I'm Millie," acquainted the woman with a tug at each corner of her mouth, tusks poking up over her fat bottom lip. She looked a little puzzled when Sonjo gave his name, holding her tongue as she gave directions to Gene's room. The woman turned into the kitchen hall, a little uneasy as she put two and two together, not as slow as she seemed. She sighed, thinking Gene had met a nice  _ girl,  _ only to be disappointed _.  _

-

Rubin sat in his chair, flipping through a small pamphlet that had come with his erectile potion. Finally, this upcoming anniversary might be exciting for once, unlike all the other  ** flops ** . And what a steal this was! To think that witch was expecting that last payment; as if.  _ Next time collect in full, you little whore. _

Sonjo paused in the last doorway at the end of the hallway, just at the base of the stairs. He peered into the cozy fur-lined den, illuminated by a bright lamp set on a long dresser. The Cyclops toed his way in, approaching a stout man seated a few feet away. He was like Millie, both of the Sus variety of monster, though stockier and of a masculine build, the sort of bulk you'd expect to see working on a construction site or warehouse. His black hair was slicked back, fine and oily like Gene's, save he had an extra swathe of hair running over his upper lip, his son clean-shaven by comparison. 

"Hello sir, I don't mean to intrude, I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Sonjo," spoke the young man in a near whisper, truthfully uneasy being around the father of his bully. The man slipped the pamphlet aside, portly cheeks puffing in a smile.   


"Nice to meet you, I'm Rubin. Well, aren't you a pretty young woman," he chimed raspily, all too deceived by Sonjo's effeminate voice and cute attire. Hell, maybe he wouldn't need a potion with this little piece of eye candy coming around.

"Well actually sir, I'm a boy," corrected Sonjo with a break in his voice. 

The man narrowed his eyes, disgust rising to their surface like pond scum. _Of course._

"Faggot," he muttered under his breath, staring coldly before poring back over his pamphlet. He shook a hand dismissively at Sonjo, muttering that his son was upstairs. Sonjo took his leave quickly with a bow. Gene's old man sank into his chair, huffing.

"Better not be fucking around with my son. Why are you hanging around with a faggot, Gene?" The old man grumbled to himself, thankfully more apathetic than most monsters when it came to his anger. No sense in getting another monster down here trying to chew his head off, literally. Fucking hassle. He perked up in his chair, hearing another knock from down the hall. _Who the Hell is here now?_

Rubin tossed the pamphlet aside, finished with it as he rose to check the door. The pamphlet landed on its front, revealing the fine print on the bottom of the back.

" ** Late payments will be met with the collection of the debtor's kneecaps. -Shinpi West ** "

Just under that would be an ad for a kneecap rejuvenating potion.  


-

Sonjo knocked on Gene's door, looking miserable and sickly himself. He opened the door upon hearing Gene mutter in annoyance. The room was a surprise to him, having half expected a dungeon. It was fitted with modern amenities, the most noticeable of which was a sound system right next to Gene's bed. Poster's lined the walls, plastered with obscenely dressed monsters and scarcely legible band names. Sonjo took care to step over the hazard of chords that were spilled across the floor like electrical intestines. 

Under the covers Gene had tossed onto his side, facing the wall away from Sonjo. He held his erect cock close to his stomach, his own frantic pulse throbbing through the meat. Gene was already fatigued and feverish, exacerbated worse now in his excitement, muttering and mumbling delirious frustrations. The sick lad crunched up under the covers, feigning more pain than he was actually in. 

"What do you want? I'm trying to rest," moaned Gene, popping up from under his cover to look over a shoulder. Seeing Sonjo must have been equivalent to a nightmare, Gene groaning with displeasure. Sonjo rushed over to his side, resting one hand on his chest through the sheets and the other hand over the young man's forehead.

"Please try to relax, Gene! I'm just here to help. I promise!" Sonjo squeaked meekly, managing to arrest Gene under the covers. The sick hog hybrid tucked his dong under a folding thigh, keeping his legs locked together as Sonjo fought him to get his temperature. In his weakness, he went limp, growing dazed by those soft hands pressing down upon him. Deliciously smooth skin glanced over his simmering forehead, making his body tremble, a tingle buzzing in his cock. The monster meat between his legs strained, throbbing in need of release.   


"Guh, get your fucking hands off of me, you little queer," stammered Gene, lacking the usual bite in his tone. He snapped his tusks, trying to come off gruff as a flutter rose in his stomach. His Sus blood cooled, body sinking into the mattress as his energy faded like vapors, ever-fluctuating in his sickness. 

"Oh goodness, you're so much worse than I thought! Don't worry, Gene, I'm going to take care of you," Sonjo announced with gusto, digging into the little goody bag that he had brought for his  _ friend _ . He turned away from Gene, bent over and dripping with a little water, wet down his legs from all the puddle hopping. Blue short shorts wedgied up between his plump cheeks, doll-like skin showing off, beaded with water.  _ Guh, why do I love his ass so much?  _ Gene began touching himself under the covers, pumping around the base of his cock, barely securing a full grip as it swelled to the thickness of a man's fist. He jumped a little in bed, hugging his legs to him under the sheets as Sonjo spun around, holding a vial of clear liquid. Gene pouted, edging into the headboard. Sonjo blinked that big prissy lid of his, sparkling with a hint of pink eye-shadow. 

"It's not poison, Gene. Relax," tittered Sonjo, moving over to his side. He explained that it was just a general medicine to help him relax and relieve aches and pains. He slipped it into Gene's hand, making the young man blush, masked by a scowl and the already present flush of his fever. Sonjo said he wouldn't force Gene to take it, returning to his bag where he bent over, revealing his plentiful underbutt once more. Gene snapped the wax seal and downed the medicine while Sonjo's attention was elsewhere, beating his dick readily under the covers a few more times, becoming sweaty from all the hot air trapped underneath. 

Sonjo barely even noticed the hog motioning awkwardly under his sheets, pulling out a sealed bowl and a portable hotplate. Gene watched in a growing stupor, hand slicking up and down over his brown meaty member, stinking with sweat and delirious sexual need. He jolted to a stop when Sonjo focused back on him, smiling sweetly as he set the bowl to warm. Gene growled and snapped his tusks as Sonjo returned, fighting him with his knees up under the covers. All his complaints ceased when Sonjo's hand glanced over his forehead, tickling softly.

"You must be so uncomfortable. I hope the medicine kicks in soon," wished Sonjo, mistaking Gene's grunts and fidgeting for an episode of discomfort, unaware of the dick being handled just under the sheets. The rainy day nurse sat at Gene's side, tenderly stroking his forehead while the pervert beat his meat in secret. Sometimes it really felt like the wimp had no awareness, thought the feverish hog.  


In a minute or so Sonjo checked on the bowl, steam billowing out of the cracked lid. Gene found a spoon full of soup floating in front of his lips. He knew if he made a fuss about this it would likely end up with soup knocked somewhere unfortunate, and he was far too out of it to want such a situation.

"Fine," grumbled Gene, taking the soup with a slurp. Sonjo's smile brightened, ornamental eye beaming like a beacon of fire with renewed confidence. He happily aided the hog with his meal, handing the bowl and spoon off when Gene insisted he had the strength to feed himself. Sonjo couldn't help but feel a little spark of progress, catching the politeness in Gene's tone. Well, since he was being nice...  


"I thought I could cheer you up. I know you have a lot of fun bullying me and... Well, I..." Sonjo decided it was best to just show him, reaching down into the bag. He pulled out a blue skirt and a pink tube-top, articles of clothing that had been forced onto Sonjo before. Gene noticed the lack of black pants that usually went with the attire, wondering just what the Hell Sonjo was thinking.   


"Please look away Gene, I know you hate seeing my body," whimpered Sonjo as he began to strip, pulling his sweater up over his flat, nubile chest. Gene bit a lip with a tusk, tenderizing it with a wince. He pretended to veer the other way, peeking out of the corner of his eyes. He watched the tight blue shorts struggle over Sonjo's rump, driving him wild with anticipation to see it freed. The man slurped down some more soup, trying to deafen his own thoughts, growing far too gushy for his liking. None of that! All he wants is that **ass** , not Sonjo. Gene's eyes glued to the Dwarf, a tight pink top hugging down to his ribcage, followed by the skirt, stopping inches above his smooth knees. A button of a naval peeked out from the brim of the skirt, his slim belly given the slightest trim of pudge from the tightness of the attire. Sonjo dug back into the bag, grabbing and fixing something over his parted bangs and poofy shoulder-length locks. When he whipped himself back up the long flowing locks of a wig fell past his shoulders, Gene nearly choking his soup down the wrong hole at the sight. Pretty, styled pink bangs draped over Sonjo's alluring eye, glimmering like a veiled jewel. A little vigor manifested back within Gene, Sonjo watching with a nervous giggle as his patient gulped the soup down in a hurry. 

"See, I'm making you feel better already," exclaimed Sonjo with a twirl, hair swirling majestically around his shoulders. The crossdresser began pumping on the heels of his feet and gyrating, sending his arms and hands out in rhymic waves. Gene watched, bewildered as Sonjo began putting on a dance for him. The hog didn't realize he was jerking himself off quite liberally now, puffing the sheets up with each wank. His body moved with a will of its own, taking every chance to please himself in the presence of his crush.  


"I know you like making fun of my butt. You can if you want," offered Sonjo, knowing his bully couldn't get enough of berating that tush whenever he got the opportunity; it almost seemed like an addiction. Sonjo bent over and pulled up his skirt, popping his bubble-butt candy right at Gene. Black hair slid over his back and fell to each side, brushed seductively over an ear when it fell over Sonjo's face. If the boy knew any better he'd be embarrassed, unknowingly dancing like a real slut for his formal abuser. As far as he knew though this was just another routine and a daily dose of bullying.

"Guh, you faggot," whimpered Gene in defeat, pumping wildly over his dick. Sonjo got on his elbows, ass poised high and began clapping his boy buns together, his dirty pucker winking at Gene. _God, did he really not wear any underwear?_ Little did he know, Sonjo simply liked the feel of a nice crisp rainy-day breeze kissing his cheeks.

"Your ass is so fat and ugly, Sonjo. You really want to make me puke," he stated sternly, masking his heady grunts and moans, hand choking at his cock, now large enough that it carved up into the sheets with every stroke, flopping heavily as Gene tugged towards the base. Sonjo teared up a little at his harsh words but maintained his resolve so he could put a little life back into Gene. The hog shifted hastily as Sonjo rose in a flourish, spinning about to the bedside. The dance slowed and became more sensual, fluid, and entrancing with suggestive rolls of his stomach and swishes of his hips. Gene was miserable in his own little Hell, having to mask his arousal with a cold countenance, all while his cock throbbed in hand. Sonjo leaned in, eye furrowing with worry. 

"Now that I look at you, you really have been burning up. You're soaked in sweat, Gene. Come on, we can't have you sitting in your own sweat and filth. When is the last time you cleaned up?" Before Gene could protest Sonjo was ripping him out of the covers, in full-on mommy mode with the sick lad. Gene flailed and struck against Sonjo, forcing a cry and whimper as Sonjo's arms were bruised with a couple of fists. Given his lack of strength, Gene came crawling eventually. Sonjo hugged him from behind, a thankful outcome as Gene stood with a naked erection that struggled to hold itself upright under its own weight. A myriad of unsavory thoughts raced through Gene's head, a hopeful remedy to try and quell the beast between his knees. It slowly deflated, still thick and fat, however, in its flaccid state.

"No ifs and or buts, mister, you're getting cleaned up! Now tell me where your restroom is," commanded the sluttily dressed Cyclops. Gene mumbled the directions, hugging close at Sonjos side, afraid that either of his parents might come up and see, unaware that both were preoccupied with a certain witch downstairs. They made it across the hall and into the safety of the restroom. Sonjo made a quick trip back and forth, grabbing a set of clean clothes. Gene had plopped down on the rim of the tub, panting from a dose of fear and arousal, all catalyzed by raw embarrassment. His nurse began running a lukewarm bath, smiling half-heartedly at Gene. The two sat in silence, listening to the loud roil of water. Sonjo was expecting a barrage of insults, but all he got was a sour look.  


"I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable? I didn't realize you were naked under the sheets. Here. I know how to make you feel better," zipped Sonjo, injecting some eagerness into his words. He did a little sway of his hips and began peeling the tube-top off, exposing his flat canvass of a chest, nipples pert and erect from the upward friction. Gene locked onto Sonjo's tasty dish of a stomach, flat and silky, looking unbearably soft to the touch. The hog dunked himself into the waters with a splash, forcing a laugh from Sonjo. Better to be laughed at than gawked over. Under the water his cock grew needy and engorged with a fresh surge of blood, masked by a folding thigh and contorting water. The skirt came fluttering down around Sonjo's ankles, leaving him in his birthday best. 

"Sonjo, what the fuck. This is really gay," complained Gene, folding his arms as his sole means of protest. Sonjo slipped into the waters and came close, grabbing a sponge off the hanging rack. There was more than enough room, the tub spacious, and both males on the smaller side.  


"It's okay Gene, I just don't want you to feel self-conscious. I just want to help you, please..." Sonjo pleaded, testing the waters with a dab of the sponge on Gene's thigh. Static shot up through Gene, stifling the hand that was rearing to slap. Dark bangs fell like branches in the wind around Sonjo's eye, all too alluring, sprinkling Gene's brain with lustful thoughts and desires. His stomach turned up in a knot and his limbs locked, slowly melting into the waters, stretched and relaxed. Sonjo giggled, gingerly slipping behind Gene. The bully was steaming red, his dusty brown skin now glowing a burning bronze. 

Sonjo couldn't have been more platonic about the situation, humming a happy tune as he washed the sponge over Gene's manly, yet pronounced breasts, rounded with a healthy amount of fat. Gene locked up here and there as if intermittently being fed a current of electricity, muscles tensing whenever the sponge slid over his more erogenous areas, especially his belly and thighs. Lightheadedness overcame as the medicine began to kick in, close to putting him under like a baby hopped up on cough medicine. A hand unconsciously grabbed at Sonjo's leg, squeezing tightly. Sonjo whimpered, feeling an episode of abuse coming, only for it to pass with a sigh from them both. Gene leaned back into Sonjo, letting his _friend_ continue.

"Gene, I need to clean your private areas now. Is that okay," checked Sonjo, nervous of the response he'd be given. Gene grunted and nodded, too at ease to put on a front of aggression. He slipped forward in the waters, chest deflating and inflating as he braced against the lip of the tub. Chocolate hips rose, parting the waters. Crystal liquid streamed down the broad side of his hips, athletically toned buns breaching the surface of the water like a luscious whale. With a little more cushion he'd have just as much of rear as Sonjo, if not more. 

"Get to washing my ass already. Not gonna get lazy now just because you have to look at my butt, are you?" Gene questioned with a weakened snarl.   


"Of course not! I'll be very diligent, I promise," assured Sonjo, wading through the water on his knees. Gene jumped like a cat before his body fell back, relaxed in feeling that sponge wedge right between his cheeks. He went slack-jawed, all his pent up energy rolling out like smoke in hot gasps of breath. Sonjo grimaced in guilt, thinking he was making him uncomfortable.  


"I know this must be awkward, I'll try to finish quick," whipped Sonjo, panic playing at the back of his mind. The last thing he wanted was to upset Gene after managing to placate him. The porous surface of the sponge squished against Gene's skin, scrubbing up and down his fat brown sack and the monstrous chub hanging between his legs. Sonjo's hand shook, grabbing towards the tip. Gene kicked a leg back in the water but didn't seem to outwardly complain, allowing the nurse to proceed. The tusked lad groaned as his thick foreskin was pulled taut, a fat glistening knob now out in the open. It was polished dutifully, Sonjo going as far as to swab his fingers in where the sponge just wasn't quite doing the job. Both of them went red in the face as the already chubby length swelled in Sonjo's hand, throbbing madly and beating like a secondary heart. It was given a few soapy strokes before Sonjo dipped Gene's lower half in the water for a moment. Soapy sudds stuck to the brown globes of ass as they resurfaced, bubbles slipping down in a foamy coat around the rear. The cock dangled, dripping, a glistening hot chocolate rod. Gene piped up, his voice falling apart like a shattered vase.  


"Hey dude, can you do a favor for me? You have to promise  ** NOT  ** to tell anyone or I'm going to fuck your ass... up," coerced Gene, shaking his big butt at Sonjo. 

"Of course bro, whatever it is you need!"

"Fucking fag, don't call me bro. I'm not your fucking bro, get it through your head."

"Y-yes! I was just trying to be friendly."

"Well be friendly and start eating my ass out. You're not gonna get it fully clean with that sponge."  


"Eat-"

"Start making out with my asshole right now and lick it clean, or I'm going to fucking hit you," huffed Gene in one last bout of anger, his energy diminishing between the sedating medicine and his own fatigue. A few gusts of breath blasted past his mouth, panting hard as he felt glossy lips pucker against his asshole. He sputtered and snorted, snout snuffling over the rim of the tub as ecstasy crept into his loins and backside. Sonjo worked diligently licking up all the vinegar that stuck stubbornly to his bully's taint, built up from two days worth of fevered masturbation, every lick a heavenly kiss on that tender ham. 

"Damn dude, take it easy. I-I know I- **GUH!** " Gene clawed down the slick interior of the tub, feeling his asshole clench around something slimy, the tip of which spun and prodded at his hole. _That little faggot is really sticking his tongue in! It feels so we_ ** _eeEEHH!_** For once in his life, Sonjo had the upper hand over his bully, or rather, a tongue in his ass. Perhaps not the best position, but he certainly felt a sense of power over Gene, able to administer his care without worry. His treatment was quick and thorough, tongue whirling like a cyclone within that musky hole. The water splashed underneath and around them, a hand scrubbing that rigid slab of pork hanging between Gene's stocking-stuffer thighs. The poor hog's thought became boiling butter, sloshing around in a feverish fugue hazed with visions of a twerking Sonjo, showing all that skin and clapping his cheeks, naive of just how much he turned Gene on... Gene spat a bit of water, picking himself up as he slumped into the tub. His hips pushed back into Sonjo's face, locking their sweet little tongue into his dirty rump. 

The pressure of Sonjo's hand faded from the sizzling dick swollen with arousal, stroking a thigh before claiming a cheek. Dainty hands grabbed Gene's rump for support, kneading each hefty bun with wetted palms. They circled slowly, thumbs scaling up Gene's expansive asscrack before moving along to where ass met thigh. Cheeks parted and clapped wetly with every lap, smacking against the nurse's face, warmth bleeding from one set of cheeks to the next. Sonjo coaxed that bully's butt loose with a few more swirls of his massaging hands, pulling his tongue free to lick the winking rim. Gene went dumb, well dumber than usual, slumping off into the waters again as his cock throbbed with an animalistic craving for release, the tickling sensation in his asshole pulling the noose dangerously close to his own climax. The pleasure was just about to spill over the peak when it slowly subsided, just a lick away from a gooey mess erupting into the bathwater. Sonjo gave the ass a few kisses, noticing Gene was stirring the water with his own trembling.

"Gene, you're shaking like a leaf! This bath water must be cold now. Here, I'm sorry, let's get you warmed up back in bed," spilled Sonjo in a flurry of concern. He hopped out from the tub and tossed a towel onto the floor, drying up some of the water that had splashed about. Gene heard him prattling on about cleaning up and making sure he'd take care of him, or rather he heard the noise, most of it static as he sat transfixed by Sonjo's little boyish pucker peeking at him past chubby cheeks. Gene mustered the energy needed, reeling over the side of the tub to slap a hand over the tempting mound of boy butt. **SMACK!** Each cheek jiggled like delicious pudding, rippling softly and wobbling against one another before settling in rounded splendor.

"Ah! What was that for?!"  


"For being such a wuss," slurred Gene, making an excuse to touch the butt he loved so much. Sonjo shook, feeling another blow coming, moving along sheepishly as he waited for it to land. It never did come, Gene melting into the tub, looking like a waterlogged piece of jerky. Sonjo helped get him out and got him dressed, back into his own little outfit soon after. He scurried across the hall with a loopy Gene dragging behind. Sonjo shut the door, feeling his patient glue in place like an anchor. He heard the door's lock rollover and a sudden surge of strength from Gene sent him falling back onto the bed. _Oh no, he's gone mad in his feverish state!_ Sonjo balled up on the bed, ready for an intense beating, the likes of which wasn't uncommon for a monster like Gene to dish out. The wig came ripping off Sonjo's scalp, each of his limbs planted out one by one against the bed with a forceful hand. Gene crawled on top of him, fuming and delirious. His hands raced the skirt up, feminine legs curling back in fear.

"God, I can't take it anymore! You stupid sexy bimbo of a bitch boy! You saw how fat my cock was in the tub, don't you get it? Don't go getting the wrong idea, I only like girls! But you, God, you're the one boy I'll fuck," ranted the fevered hog, smacking loudly against Sonjo's thigh with his meat, thick enough to eat up and mask a portion of the soft flesh. Now that it was finally time to give in, his dong had exploded in size, hanging fat in the middle of its length with thick foreskin drooping around a proportionally tapered, yet meaty glans, ugly veins surging with blood up and down the entire length. He plugged his meat right against the Dwarf's squishy little hole, digging away with heated passion and a throbbing tip. Sonjo wriggled and pleaded, questioning in confusion just what it was Gene intended, ignorant of the imminent rape. His hands slapped tightly over Gene's shoulders, feeling the pinch of cockmeat invading his ass. Curvy thighs collided under the covers, Gene pulling them over to mask the lewdness. In a second Sonjo's tight walls were expanded in every direction, nearly ripped wide open as his asshole strained to accommodate the log of monster flesh. Sonjo quaked underneath, biting into Gene's side's with well-manicured nails, digging in harder and harder as the monster drilled his rectum with his spicy pork, simmering from his lust and fever. His legs kicked at each side, pushing the covers back, subdued a moment later by the push of Gene's weight, setting each leg back helplessly with thigh flesh hugging around the hog's hips.   


"Mhn! I don't, ahn! Wuh, Gene! You're making my butt hurt! Please take your peep-" bleated Sonjo in confusion, thinking this some cruel form of torture. Gene's lips locked around Sonjo's, smothering his words into a pitiful plea of whimpers and moans. The fat underside of Gene's dick pressed and slid over Sonjo's prostate, flattening it like it was a wad of gum. Tusks poked at the Dwarf's cheeks, speckling the corners of his mouth with saliva and scratches. The only place Sonjo could retreat was down into the mattress, powerless under the sick hog, wriggling in defiance but only making it worse, his assailant's cock wedging in snugly with every squirm. Gene slobbered over Sonjo's delicate lips mercilessly, drawing to an ear with scrapes and nibbles of his tusks.

"Just shut up and let me rape your ass. It makes me feel good, Sonjo. I'll be done quickly," grunted Gene, stabbing in and out of Sonjo's booty with sloppy, feral ferocity. Sonjo's insides adapted slowly to the intruding rapemeat, sucking and tucking it in, swallowing the knob with tight flesh that set Gene's soul on fire. _Fuck, here it comes._ Sonjo stole a kiss, trying to milk what little intimacy he could out of the chaotic circumstance, guided by a vague sense of his own lust. His little dick, a mere couple of inches in length, began spurting a small string of pearl, unable to handle the flattening of his virgin prostate and destruction of his anus. Sonjo cried a couple of tears, rocked between the pain stabbing through his ass and the undeniable pleasure of having his body ravaged. Gene couldn't get enough of the look on Sonjo's face, eye tracing the stars around his head, looking half-ready to knock out from the anal destruction. 

Sonjo's slutty expression sparked an explosion of urgency within Gene, turning those already heavy pumps into a breeding flurry of hammering blows, cock surfacing just at the glans before riding back in for that tight hug of pucker. Gene's cock plunged deep into Sonjo's hugging intestines, balls riding up in their sack as the floodgates finally opened. A thick load of cum rolled through his urethra, welling up at the tip like thick wax before it spurted and sprayed in clumps, immeasurably thick and sticky like glue. Sonjo's insides, as if naturally inclined, began pulsating and clamped over the dong, smothering that leaking sausage in tight boiling flesh. The Dwarf whimpered like a thoughtless slut, feeling heavy glob after glob of cum push past his prostate as is it shot through Gene's cock. His legs went weak, resting limply at Gene's sides, shaking between his breaths. He was so spent and sore, yet oddly satisfied, warmth pooling in his gut. Wet kisses plastered across his face, Gene giving him some sour-sweet affection with a scowl hanging on his face.

"If you tell,  _ hah-hah _ , anyone that I put my dick in your ass, you're dead. Huff."

"I won't tell anyone, I swear, Gene," whimpered Sonjo.

"Good," sighed Gene, his voice growing placid as the medicine hit him another blow. Gene kept his cock warm in the young man, still riding the waves of arousal as his body steadily tired. His expression softened, eyes averting from Sonjo's single orbit as a request slipped out.   


"Sonjo, could you do one last thing and sit on my face, bro? It would make me feel a lot better.," admitted Gene, setting his shyness aside so that he could fulfill another desire. Sonjo brightened into an earnest smile, pressing against the hog's chest softly. 

"Of course, bro! Whatever makes you feel better," replied Sonjo, ready and willing to do whatever it took to get Gene feeling one-hundred-percent. Sonjo's countenance shot back, straining out a groan as the dick lodged in his ass was slowly pushed out, his muscles contracting to help in the endeavor. His cock twitched, spilling a few measly strings of another climax, prostate crying out as the fat underbelly of pig dick flattened him one last time upon its exit.

Gene landed against the mattress with a soft  ** whump  ** as Sonjo came up to push him back, frame creaking underneath. His snout twitched, snuffling to clear his sinuses; he needed to smell that immaculate rear the second it touched down. Sonjo squatted over Gene awkwardly, having never done such an act before, but welcome to try something new on this raunchy venture. Down it went, plopping like a heated rag onto the hog's face, still warm from being sandwiched in the sheets with savory pig dick filling his insides. Said cock slapped against Gene's belly, possibly the liveliest part of him at the moment, pumping with a steady flow of sickly blood. Sonjo slid his fingers around it and propped the weighty thing up, stroking down the feverishly hot length. He wobbled from side to side, riding Gene like he was a narcoleptic bull, the young man squirming and tossing, humping up against Sonjo's grip. He snorted, circling his snout around the freshly loosed asshole he had drilled, taking in what scent he could into his clogged nostrils, most of it faintly musky. The sickness and medicine had busted most of his taste as well, but that didn't stop him from tasting Sonjo any less, caking over the ring with saliva that dripped from Gene's tongue. Sonjo rolled his ass back and forth, helping Gene to get as much of those dumplings as he could, smothering the boy to near oblivion in the sweet squishy rump. Sweat began to glaze his cheeks and slick over Gene's face, their perspiration mixing and became a humid mess, leaving both feeling dirtier than before the bath. 

There came a sudden **CRACK** from outside, loud enough to echo down the entire street, followed by the wail of Rubin, to which Gene recognized, even under the ear-muffs of ass currently on his face. A second crack followed, met similarly with an outcry of agony. Sonjo went face-first into the bed as Gene shot up, showing the first bit of true lucid clarity since Sonjo arrived.

"Fuck, I know that sound. You gotta go, bro, go out the back."

"But, Gene-"

" **BRO!** "

"Okay, I'm going! Please rest up, and make sure you drink water. Don't forget to wash up again too, you-" blathered Sonjo as he rolled out of the bed, tossing one set of clothes off for another and slipping everything into his bag in a mad rush to keep Gene pleased. 

"I hope we can hang out like this more often. I know it doesn't change anything, but I had fun," said Sonjo in a break of syllables and whimpers, unlocking and creeping within the threshold of Gene's door. 

"Yeah, I'm still gonna kick your ass, but... Have a nice day bro," replied Gene, keeping things simple and friendly, spent on all his bully fuel. 

"Bye, bro," meeped Sonjo, slipping out and shutting the door. He toed his way downstairs, racing out the back and through the backyard everglade, retreating into the back hills. Better to take a long route than fare past whatever was going on in front of Gene's house. Gene hit his pillow hard, breathing heavily through his mouth as sleep began to roll in, unwavering even amidst Rubin's anguished cries.  _ Pay what you owe, Old Man. _


End file.
